'Happy Birthday' from Youtube
Now I know what you're thinking. I'm crazy. Yep, that's it. In fact, it's completely true! I, as a matter of fact, am indeed crazy. But crazy, has nothing to do with what I saw. I can't remember If what happened was because of the computer, or because of the website... or because of me. But I DO remember, that I saw it, everything. Yep! Totally true! So, I will begin, by introducing myself. My name is Erric. No, Errika! Yes! That's it! I almost forgot. I am a woman with total OCD, which is an excuse to make me have 2 birthdays a year instead of one. I am also a computer geek where only Youtube was my only friend. No, seriously, back in that day- well, ever- I had no friends! They all mysteriously disappeared. But that does not matter, because I did my work(actually I may have slacked a little) and as soon as I was done, I went straight to my computer. The only thing I really do on there is play Slenderman, and watch 'lets read' creepypastas on Youtube though... so... yeah... I really like the creepypastas I see on youtube. I think it's funny how the main character has such a problem with their surroundings. If you ask me, I would've been fascinated!... I think... Well, that's what I thought before I had... well, clicked the wrong video on Youtube, I guess. So after a day of hard work,(not really) I hopped on my computer and went to Youtube. When I looked down at the recommended videos, I saw various creepypastas that I have already seen. But there was one video on the bottom that was titled,"Do not watch this video" It was labeled that it was blocked, but I clicked on it anyways, and it turns out that the video was fine and dandy, and was loading. I noticed that the video was somehow renamed and it said,"Turn it off now." I shook my head and continued to look around. I was astonished when it said that it broke 3,000,000 views. But when I looked in the comment section, there were no comments. It didn't even say that any comments were to be blocked. I could even write a comment myself, but I didn't exactly have a reason to... I looked at the description, but it only repeated,'I'm sorry' and it seemed like forever. Disappointed, I put the video on full screen, and played it. Then, I noticed that the timer, and the red dot seemed to disappear, and 'Live' appeared on the top right corner. I then saw pitch black nothingness, and a girl who seemed to be staring at me, outraged."Oh, great, another one." She said."Turn the video off, now." She said, very sternly. Jokingly, I smiled and shook my head. "No, you can't just... look, you can't watch this video, It will kill you! Stop! Go back a page, do something, other than watching this!" I was a bit shocked, since she reacted to me. I actually had no other choice but to say something. "Can... you hear... me?" I stuttered. The girl face palmed, as she drew her hand out of her face, she said,"Really? Of course I can!" I looked at the screen oddly, as she only rolled her eyes. She crossed her arms and looked at me."J-just turn off the video." she said. "Why?" I asked, still a little cold from the fact that I am talking to my computer. "This will kill you, turn it off no-" Suddenly interrupted by something, that both of us could not make out."What...?" I said, and suddenly the girl ran away from the camera. "Little Errika, happy birthday!" a voice said. Confused I said,"What? But that was like a month ago!" Suddenly, I felt weird... I felt like I was sitting in my chair for quite a long time. I couldn't feel anything. "No, silly! Today is your 36th, birthday!" The voice said, cheerfully. "But... I turned 22 a month ago..." Now the voice seemed to be coming from a figure that seemed to take shape of a person... Holding a cake."Wrong again, your 36!" The voice said, now annoyed. Don't you keep track of ti-" The voice was interrupted by something we both couldn't make out. It seemed familiar, as the person dropped the cake, and ran away. Suddenly the figure disappeared, and a scream took place, as red splattered across the non-existent floor. Then another voice said "Happy 48th birthday, Errica!" A man appeared with the same cake as before. Except now it was covered in blood. Confusion, and wariness flowed through me, as a sharp dagger pierced through the man's throat. He dropped the cake, in which it seemed to somehow land perfectly upright. I couldn't stop staring at it... I couldn't think... And I felt, somehow... sad... "Happy 99th birthday!" a third... 3? Another voice seemed to say... That I was 99... and my eyes were burning, I felt so tired... like I wanted to kill myself. Then, all I saw was a mirror, with the cake, and a very old person. I squinted my eyes to see who it was, but then the person squinted her eyes, too. Then... I realized... that person was me. I'm so tired. The screen was so bloody... The cake... I ate it... I hate myself... The cake is gone. There are no more birthdays... no... more. Suddenly, Two bars side by side appeared. It was a pause button. I warily put my hand on the mouse, and clicked it. Only to find the words that finally said "Kill yourself." Whispers all around me kept chanting the words. Suddenly a gun materialized, I picked it up, and put it to my head. "Happy Birthday." I said, as I pulled the trigger. The video paused. I was breathing heavily. I had to repeat that it was just a video to keep myself sane. I can't do this, I can't. I closed my computer and went to my room. I was extremely tired but I needed to look at the mirror. As I approached it, I saw a young woman, with blue eyes, long brown hair, a few freckles, and dark wrinkles under her eyes, indicating she needed sleep. I looked around. A regular room was around me, with the wonderful fumes of the dim light of my candles. I walked to my bed, closed my eyes, and fell onto the soft covers. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was, "Happy Birthday." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life